We fell in love in October
by bxkanx
Summary: Yachi passe Halloween en compagnie de Shimizu, mais tout ne se déroule pas comme prévu. OS kiyoyachi. du fluff à volonté.


Salut tout le monde !

I'm back in the haikyuu fandom avec cette fois-ci une Kiyoyachi. C'est la première fois que j'en écris du coup, j'ai un peu peur de les avoir écrites légèrement ooc... Mais bon y a tellement peu de fics sur elles que je me devais d'écrire du soft lesbian content bc we deserve, tout simplement.

Sinon, j'ai écrit ça le jour Halloween, donc oui certes c'était il y a plus d'un mois, mais il n'est jamais trop tard. Rien de bien flippant dans cet OS, c'est que du fluff et encore du fluff. Littéralement 5k où Yachi passe sa vie à rougir.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

We fell in love in October

That's why I love fall

* * *

Bien emmitouflée dans son écharpe elle attendait dehors dans l'air frais d'automne. Appuyée contre un lampadaire, elle pouvait voir les gouttes de pluie tomber nettement sous la lumière. Il faisait nuit depuis un certain temps déjà et les passants commençaient à se faire rares en cette fin de soirée.

Elle remonta sa capuche sur sa tête et sortit de la poche de sa veste son téléphone. _Aucun nouveau message_, affichait son écran. Elle soupira, créant un petit nuage de fumée qui s'évapora aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Cela devait faire dix bonnes minutes que Yachi avait envoyé un message à Shimizu et que cette dernière n'avait pas répondu. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter et à s'imaginer le pire. Elle inspira un grand coup pour se calmer.

— Tout va bien, murmura-t-elle. Shimizu-san est simplement en retard, ça arrive à tout le monde.

Elle releva la tête et observa les passants autour d'elle. Nombre d'entre eux étaient déguisés. Il y avait de tout : des costumes ridicules comme une banane géante ou une baignoire gonflable (comment cela pouvait-il bien s'enfiler ? Et comment faisait-on pour marcher avec ça ?), mais aussi des choses plus classiques comme des vampires, des fantômes et même des zombies. Elle avait d'ailleurs sursauté lorsqu'un garçon déguisé comme un mort vivant s'était approché d'elle. Son maquillage était incroyablement bien réussi et le faux sang un peu trop réaliste à son goût.

Un père et sa fille passèrent alors devant elle et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, attendrie. La fillette lui tenait la main tandis qu'elle portait un seau en forme de citrouille rempli de sucreries. Yachi se demanda si elle avait déjà fait ça avec sa mère lorsqu'elle était plus jeune — elle n'en avait pas le souvenir.

Elle essaya de s'imaginer déguisée en sorcière (quoiqu'elle aurait certainement préféré être un fantôme, elle avait toujours adoré les histoires surnaturelles), serrant la main de sa mère. Timide comme elle était, elle serait probablement allée se cacher derrière elle après avoir sonné chez quelqu'un.

— Si tu veux des bonbons, tu dois demander toi même, comme une grande ! Il faut que tu apprennes à te débrouiller Yachi, l'aurait-elle réprimandé.

Et comme Yachi était peureuse, elle aurait fini par ne rien demander du tout et elle serait rentrée chez elle bredouille. Puis sa mère lui aurait acheté un beignet pour la consoler, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle adorait ça — c'était toujours ce qu'elle faisait lorsque Yachi était triste.

La sonnerie de son téléphone la sortit brusquement de ses pensées. Elle décrocha sans même regarder qui l'appelait.

— Allô ?

— Yachi-san ? C'est Shimizu, je viens de voir tes messages. J'arrive dans cinq minutes. Je suis désolée du retard, j'ai eu quelques soucis sur le chemin.

_Sa voix sonne différemment au téléphone_, pensa Yachi en l'écoutant parler. Elle la trouvait un peu plus forte, moins discrète. Elle aimait la place qu'elle prenait au creux de son oreille.

— Tout va bien ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander légèrement soucieuse.

— Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Shimizu. Seulement des imprévus qui me sont tombés dessus. Je t'expliquerai tout à l'heure si tu veux.

— D'accord.

Il y eut un silence où aucune d'elles n'osa parler. Yachi rougissant de gêne s'empressa de balbutier :

— Je... Je t'attends devant l'entrée du cinéma, sous un arrêt de bus. Euh... Non, c'est un lampadaire en fait. Enfin bref, à tout à l'heure.

Elle entendit Shimizu rire à l'autre bout du fil.

— À tout de suite, Yachi-san.

Lorsqu'elle raccrocha, l'averse redoubla rafraîchissant ses joues rosées.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle aperçut Shimizu au loin courant sous la pluie, trempée. Lorsqu'elle la salua, elle remarqua qu'elle ne portait qu'un simple pull bien trop léger pour le temps qu'il faisait. Elle frissonnait rien qu'à la regarder.

— Tu dois être gelée, dépêchons-nous de rentrer au chaud.

Instinctivement, elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna à l'intérieur du cinéma. Une fois qu'elle eut poussé la porte, elle réalisa que le hall d'entrée était pratiquement désert.

— Je crois qu'on a manqué le début de notre film, fit remarquer Shimizu. C'est de ma faute, désolée.

— Ce n'est pas grave ! s'écria presque Yachi. Ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça. Ça te va quand même si l'on achète nos places ?

— C'est parfait pour moi, allons-y.

Elles s'avancèrent vers la caisse. Alors qu'elles attendaient qu'un vendeur arrive, Yachi remarqua qu'elle tenait toujours la main de son amie.

Embarrassée, elle la lâcha, se sentant rougir. Elle détourna la tête et se précipita vers l'employé qui débarquait d'un pas nonchalant.

— C'est pour quel film ? demanda le garçon.

— Shinning. Deux places s'il vous plaît, répondit Yachi tout en cherchant son porte-monnaie dans son sac.

— Ah, je vois que vous avez des goûts respectables. Pas comme certains ici ! cria-t-il alors qu'il lui tendait les tickets.

— Je t'emmerde Kuroo ! répliqua presque aussitôt un autre garçon aux cheveux verdâtres. Oui, j'ai apprécié le remake de Ça et il va falloir t'y faire.

Yachi releva la tête intriguée.

— Déjà que tu avais des goûts douteux. Je ne pensais pas que l'on pouvait tomber plus bas, mais il faut croire que j'ai été trop naïf...

— Dis celui qui a pleuré tout au long de la mort d'Artax et jusqu'à la fin du film.

Celui qui devait être Kuroo afficha un air scandalisé.

— Tu n'as pas de cœur ! Cette scène était traumatisante !

— Excusez-moi ? interrompit alors la voix douce, mais ferme de Shimizu. Est-ce que l'on pourrait récupérer nos tickets ?

En effet, le vendeur n'avait pas daigné lâcher leurs tickets qu'il serrait dans sa main depuis le début de l'échange. Lorsqu'il le remarqua, il s'empressa de les donner à Yachi.

— Oh, tenez ! Je suis désolée. Vous désirez autre chose ?

Shimizu se tourna vers Yachi.

— Tu veux qu'on prenne quelque chose ? Du pop-corn, ça t'irait ?

Elle hocha la tête en guise de réponse et lui sourit.

— Ça sera du pop-corn sucré s'il vous plaît.

Le garçon aux cheveux verts se précipita vers elles et les servit.

— Je préfère le faire moi même parce qu'on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut se passer avec lui, ricana-t-il en désignant son collègue.

— Je t'emmerde Daishou, rétorqua l'autre avec un sourire crispé.

— Je vois qu'on est sur la même longueur d'onde alors.

Yachi lança un regard en coin vers Shimizu qui affichait un air amusé. Elle remercia les deux employés et attrapa leur nourriture avant de partir en direction de la salle.

La séance ayant déjà commencé depuis au moins dix minutes, elles arpentèrent le cinéma dans un calme presque effrayant. Après tout, c'était Halloween et Yachi n'était pas forcément rassurée à l'idée de se retrouver seule dans un endroit presque désert.

Lorsqu'elles rentrèrent dans la salle, Yachi dut attendre quelques minutes avant que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité. Elles prirent un temps fou à trouver une place et à plusieurs reprises — n'y voyant pas grand-chose — elle se cogna contre Shimizu.

Une fois installée, elle ne compta plus le nombre de fois où elle s'excusa auprès de son amie pour avoir été si maladroite.

— C'est plutôt moi qui devrais de te demander pardon, Yachi-san, chuchota Shimizu. En plus de ça, tu as attendu sous la pluie. J'espère que tu n'as pas attrapé froid.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis —

— Désolée de vous déranger dans votre conversation qui semble palpitante, interrompit brusquement quelqu'un à côté d'elle. Mais pourriez-vous vous taire s'il vous plaît ?

Yachi ouvrit la bouche puis la referma sans rien dire. Elle ne réussit qu'à balbutier de faibles excuses et se ratatina dans son siège, penaude.

— Tu penses qu'il nous dira de faire moins de bruit si on mange notre pop-corn aussi ?

Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle de Shimizu au creux de son oreille. Elle laissa échapper un rire avant de s'approcher à son tour — et elle était si proche, trop proche.

— Il suffit d'essayer !

Elle prit une grosse poignée de pop-corn tout en veillant bien à faire le plus de bruit possible. Un grognement sur sa gauche se fit alors entendre.

Elle se demanda si Shimizu put voir le sourire malicieux et la joie qui se dessinait sur ses traits à ce moment-là. Parce qu'elle, elle distinguait malgré la pénombre son regard rieur et ses cheveux d'où perlaient encore quelques gouttes de pluie.

* * *

Elle ne put retenir un cri lorsque la hache vint se fracasser contre la porte en bois. Elle se colla à Shimizu, tremblante, tandis que la femme sur l'écran essayait désespérément de s'échapper par la fenêtre.

Yachi ne remarqua pas le sursaut de surprise que fit son amie, trop concentrée à ne pas hurler une seconde fois. Elle retenait difficilement ses larmes tandis que la scène devenait de plus en plus intense. Elle ferma les yeux et agrippa la main de Shimizu si fort qu'elle dût probablement lui briser un os.

Après réflexion (plutôt un constat qui s'était imposé à elle très rapidement), elle détestait les films d'horreur — ceux où les gens souffraient en général. C'était un cauchemar de regarder quoique ce soit avec elle. Elle finissait très souvent en pleurs et inconsolable.

« T'es vraiment trop sensible, lui avait-on reproché un nombre incalculable de fois.

Elle avait essayé de leur expliquer, à ces gens qui ne saisissaient pas. Elle avait tenté de leur dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas le contrôler. Elle voulait leur faire comprendre que l'empathie qu'elle avait pour les autres pouvait s'avérer particulièrement éprouvante.

Mais ce n'était pas seulement ça. Il y avait les paroles qu'elle analysait trop, les angoisses qui lui serraient le cœur sans prévenir. La moindre émotion ressentie cent fois trop forte. La peur de déranger, partout, tout le temps. Les non-dits qui n'en étaient pas. Et puis les pleurs — elle détestait ce sentiment de honte qui la traversait quand cela arrivait. Elle avait l'impression que l'on pensait toujours la même chose d'elle.

« Ah, revoilà qu'elle pleure.

— C'est Yachi, vous savez comment elle est. C'est une sensible !

— Ce n'est qu'une bonne à rien. Une pauvre petite chialeuse.

— À pleurnicher tout le temps comme ça, elle va finir par faire fuir tout le monde.

— Il va falloir qu'elle pense à grandir et qu'elle arrête de geindre comme une enfant. »

Ses émotions lui entaillaient la peau en permanence, mais personne ne semblait le remarquer. Ils ne voyaient que la Yachi pleurnicharde et peureuse. Mais elle avait seulement hérité d'un cœur qui se serrait à la moindre parole déplacée et qui explosait au plus petit des sourires.

Yachi n'était pas faible ou immature : elle était sensible et elle ne pouvait rien y changer. Les choses étaient ainsi alors elle se taisait attendant que les remarques cessent — pour cette fois-ci, tout du moins.

— Tu veux qu'on s'en aille, Yachi-san ?

L'interpellée releva la tête vers elle, confuse.

— Ce n'est pas grave si tu as peur, reprit-elle. En plus, le monsieur à côté de nous va commettre un meurtre si tu cries encore une fois, je pense.

Yachi se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

— Non, mais on peut... On peut rester, je peux tenir jusqu'au bout.

— Ça ne me dérange pas de partir, je l'ai déjà vu. C'était pour passer un moment ensemble que je t'ai proposé d'aller regarder un film. Mais ça ne sert à rien si tu ne profites pas toi aussi.

La porte se brisa et des morceaux de bois s'étalèrent sur le sol de la salle de bain. Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche pour refréner un nouveau cri. Cela suffit à la décider.

— Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas ?

Shimizu acquiesça et se pencha en avant pour ramasser ses affaires. Alors qu'elle se levait, elle tendit sa main vers Yachi qui l'attrapa avec soulagement.

Elles passèrent une dernière fois devant l'homme et s'excusèrent poliment avant de partir. Elle ne sut pas si les cris qu'elle entendait venaient de la salle ou s'ils étaient le fruit de son imagination. Lorsqu'elles furent sorties, elle soupira, soulagée.

— Je suis désolée d'avoir gâché la soirée, commença-t-elle les yeux rivés vers le sol.

Elle inspira et se décida finalement à relever la tête vers Shimizu.

— Tu devrais rejoindre Sugawara-san et les autres. Vous étiez censés faire quelque chose tous ensemble, non ?

— Si j'ai décliné leur invitation c'est parce que j'ai préféré passer du temps avec toi, Yachi-san. L'endroit n'est pas très important du moment que l'on est toutes les deux.

Yachi se maudissait d'être aussi expressive : elle sentait le sang lui monter aux joues à une vitesse fulgurante — encore plus rapide que lorsqu'Hinata s'élançait sur le terrain.

Elle avait bien trop conscience de la main de son amie dans la sienne, mais la chaleur qu'elle lui procurait avait quelque chose de rassurant. Elle ne voulait pas la lâcher — pour rien au monde.

Elle chercha ses mots à un moment avant de balbutier une réponse maladroite.

— Je... Merci. Moi aussi je suis contente de passer du temps avec toi.

Yachi eut envie de se taper la tête très fort contre le comptoir du cinéma. Shimizu tentait de la rassurer et d'être gentille avec elle et la seule chose qu'elle était capable de lui répondre c'était ça ?

Après un court silence pendant lequel elle essaya de reprendre ses esprits, elles se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Une fois dehors, Yachi remarqua que la pluie avait redoublé et que les rues étaient presque vides.

Elle vit du coin de l'œil Shimizu fouiller dans son sac pour en sortir un parapluie. Cette dernière tourna la tête vers elle et l'invita à se placer dessous.

— Ça te dit que l'on trouve un endroit où l'on pourrait s'asseoir au chaud ? proposa Shimizu.

— Il me semble qu'il y a un café pas très loin, avisa Yachi. Si l'on passe par la rue à droite on pourrait y être dans environ dix minutes.

— Super ! Allons-y alors.

Elles marchèrent serrées l'une contre l'autre tout au long du trajet. L'écharpe de Yachi étant très grande (c'était Hinata qui lui avait offert pour son anniversaire, il avait dit que les motifs en forme d'étoiles lui avaient fait penser à elle), elle avait pu les enrouler toutes les deux dedans.

Yachi aimait leur proximité, elle se sentait comme sur un petit nuage : subjuguée par la hauteur, mais aussi terrifiée à l'idée de tomber. Yamaguchi adorait la taquiner sur le fait qu'elle était sûrement bien plus entichée de Shimizu que l'étaient Tanaka et Nishinoya réunis.

Elles ne parlèrent pas beaucoup durant le trajet. Yachi pensa aux enfants qu'elle avait aperçus en venant ici. Son cœur se serra en pensant qu'ils avaient certainement dû rentrer chez eux.

Elle se surprit à se dire qu'elle aurait aimé être l'un d'entre eux. Pouvoir se déguiser, se maquiller, manger des bonbons. C'était peut-être idiot, mais elle aurait voulu avoir ce genre de souvenirs à raconter. On n'avait jamais fêté beaucoup d'événements chez elle et c'était à peine si l'on célébrait Noël (elle avait dû insister des mois à l'avance pour que sa mère prenne un congé le vingt-cinq décembre de l'année précédente).

— À quoi tu penses ?

Elle sursauta ; entendre sa voix après un long moment de calme l'avait surprise.

— Aux enfants déguisés, avoua-t-elle doucement. Je me disais que j'aurais bien aimé faire ça moi aussi. Porter un costume, aller demander des bonbons, et tout le reste.

— Tu ne l'as jamais fait lorsque tu étais plus jeune ? la questionna Shimizu, surprise. Quoi qu'il n'y ait pas vraiment d'âge... Hinata me racontait au dernier entraînement que c'était lui qui avait convaincu sa sœur d'aller frapper aux portes.

Un sourire fendit le visage de Yachi.

— J'ai vu Natsu il n'y pas très longtemps, elle m'a avoué qu'elle avait accepté pour faire plaisir à son frère.

Elles se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire.

— Je pense que pour les bonbons on a passé l'âge..., avisa Shimizu. Mais si tu veux, on pourrait aller chez moi après s'être un peu réchauffée et l'on essaierait de te maquiller ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Un immense sourire fendit le visage de Yachi. Elle en oublia presque la frayeur qu'elle avait ressentie un moment plus tôt.

— J'en serais ravie ! Mais tu es sûre que je peux venir ? Ça ne va pas gêner ta famille ?

— Oh non, absolument pas ! Ils seront probablement en train de regarder un film si l'on ne rentre pas trop tard. Et puis ils seront heureux de te voir. Enfin, surtout ma sœur — tu sais à quel point elle t'adore.

— Je l'aime beaucoup aussi, elle est vraiment gentille.

— Seulement avec toi... Ne te fais pas avoir, Yachi-san. Derrière ce visage d'ange se cache un véritable démon.

Shimizu dessina une croix avec ses doigts, avant de pousser la porte d'entrée du café et de laisser Yachi s'engouffrer à l'intérieur.

La chaleur l'enveloppa presque instantanément et toutes deux lâchèrent un soupir. Elles s'installèrent à une table vide, retirèrent leurs manteaux et une fois qu'on eut pris leur commande, elles attendirent tranquillement.

— Est-ce que..., commença Shimizu. Est-ce que tu as réfléchi à ma proposition ? De devenir manager une fois que j'aurais quitté le lycée, je veux dire.

Elle eut un pincement au cœur. Elle ne voulait pas que Shimizu s'en aille, ça la rendait triste.

— Pour être honnête, j'y ai beaucoup pensé.

Elle s'interrompit le temps que le serveur dépose leurs boissons.

— Je dois t'avouer qu'au début j'étais terrifiée. Je ne connaissais pas bien le reste de l'équipe, tous les garçons étaient immenses — enfin sauf Hinata, mais il me faisait plus peur parce qu'il était sans cesse en mouvement —, le gymnase me paraissait interminable et en plus de ça je ne savais rien du volley, n'y même comment y jouer.

Elle entoura nerveusement ses deux mains autour de sa tasse encore fumante.

— Et puis toi aussi tu m'impressionnais ! Tu avais l'air si sûr de toi, de savoir exactement quoi faire, quoi dire. Je me sentais vraiment toute petite. Mais au fur et à mesure, j'ai appris à vous connaître. J'ai fini par m'habituer à leur vacarme incessant, j'ai petit à petit saisi les règles et je me suis même mise à aimer venir aux entraînements.

Yachi marqua une pause, à bout de souffle : elle avait parlé presque d'une seule traite et elle sentait ses joues chauffer. Shimizu ne dit rien et l'encouragea à continuer d'un simple sourire.

— Enfin, tout ça pour te dire... Qu'il y a quelques mois de ça je n'aurais pas été capable de te donner une réponse claire. Mais aujourd'hui, je sais que j'ai envie d'aider Karasuno. Je me suis attachée à eux et ça serait impossible pour moi de quitter le club désormais. Même si c'était un simple hasard, je te remercie de m'avoir fait découvrir tout ça.

À la seconde où elle eut fini de parler, elle se retint de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Une fois de plus, elle s'était laissée emporter par ses émotions et elle avait été incapable de s'arrêter.

— Yachi-san, fit doucement son amie. Merci.

Elle se décida à relever ses yeux vers elle et lorsqu'elle croisa son regard calme, elle dut se retenir de pleurer. À la place, elle prit une gorgée brûlante de sa boisson et grimaça.

* * *

Yachi était déjà venue plusieurs fois chez Shimizu, mais elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'entrer dans sa chambre. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à la voir aussi remplie. Sur tous les murs étaient accrochés des photos, des affiches et des cadres (elle avait compté six miroirs dans toute la pièce). Au sol et sur son bureau étaient rangés dans différentes piles parfaites des livres — elle devait presque slalomer entre elles, de peur de tout renverser.

Shimizu l'invita à s'asseoir sur son lit tandis qu'elle farfouillait dans sa commode — rare meuble présent dans sa chambre avec une table de chevet —, à la recherche de quelque chose. Une fois qu'elle eût trouvé ce qu'elle voulait, elle laissait échapper un « ah ! » triomphant et s'installa à son tour sur le lit.

— Tu es toujours partante pour qu'on te maquille ?

Elle hocha la tête, et posa les yeux sur ce que Shimizu avait rapporté : différentes palettes de couleurs s'étalaient sur les draps ainsi que divers pinceaux.

— Tu as une idée de ce que tu veux ?

Yachi réfléchit un moment avant de répondre.

— C'est possible de faire quelque chose d'un peu fantomatique ou gothique ?

— Bien sûr, elle prit son téléphone et lui désigna l'écran. On pourrait essayer ça, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

— Oui ! rétorqua-t-elle presque immédiatement tant elle fut emballée par l'image.

Yachi frissonna lorsqu'elle sentit le pinceau contre sa peau. Pendant un long moment, elles ne dirent rien. Shimizu était concentrée et ses gestes très délicats. Elle lui demandait souvent si elle ne lui faisait pas mal ou si les couleurs qu'elle choisissait lui convenaient.

Yachi n'avait que trop conscience de leur proximité. Elle pouvait presque sentir le souffle de son amie passer sur sa peau. Pourtant, ça ne la dérangeait pas ; ça lui donnait un peu le vertige bien sûr, parce qu'elle avait envie de l'embrasser, là maintenant, dans sa chambre. Aussi simplement que le vent emporte les feuilles mortes.

Pour une fois, elle se sentait étrangement calme — son cœur ne battait plus à la chamade comme depuis le début de la soirée.

Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, elle s'arrêta de respirer. Yachi ne put s'empêcher de fixer sa bouche un instant — un instant de trop.

Si Shimizu le remarqua, elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle s'écarta, pour attraper du mascara qu'elle lui appliqua doucement et s'éloigna une fois qu'elle eut fini. Comme un peintre qui admire son œuvre une fois terminée, elle l'observa méticuleusement avant de faire deux ou trois retouches.

— Je pense que je n'ai jamais fait un maquillage aussi réussi, souffla cette dernière.

Elle lui tendit un petit miroir (Yachi en comptait maintenant sept) qu'elle attrapa afin d'admirer le résultat.

Lorsque Yachi croisa son reflet, elle fut agréablement surprise : Shimizu lui avait fait un teint très pâle qui faisait ressortir sa bouche rosée. Ce qui lui plut le plus fut ses yeux : parés de nuances d'argent et de bleu clair, elle lui avait fait deux longs traits d'eye-liner. Juste en dessous de son œil gauche, Shimizu lui avait collé deux strass en forme de larme.

Un immense sourire fendit son visage. Elle trouvait le résultat très réussi.

— C'est vraiment sublime... Je ne savais pas que tu débrouillais si bien.

— À force d'aider Sugawara, Daichi et les autres à se maquiller, je suppose que j'ai pris le coup.

— Pris le coup ? répéta Yachi. Non, tu n'as pas juste pris le coup, tu es douée Shimizu-san.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux gênée.

— Merci beaucoup. Je suis ravie que ça te plaise.

Elle n'ajouta rien et l'instant d'après elle l'embrassa.

Ce fut aussi simple que ça. Au début, Shimizu ne réagit pas — trop surprise sans doute —, mais elle se reprit bien vite et posa ses mains sur la taille de Yachi. Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de frissonner au contact de sa peau glacée.

Elles se séparèrent à contrecœur le temps de souffler un peu. Leurs fronts se touchaient et Yachi ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de se perdre dans ses yeux. Puis attirées comme deux aimants, elles s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois.

Ce moment : un baiser, leurs lèvres qui s'effleurent, sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle se sentait bien, à sa place. Elle aurait voulu rester ici pour toujours.

Après un énième baiser échangé, Shimizu dit tout bas :

— Ce n'est pas le maquillage qui est réussi, c'est seulement toi qui es belle, Yachi-san.

* * *

Yachi avait fini par se démaquiller même si elle aurait aimé rester ainsi un peu plus longtemps. Elle en aurait au moins quelques souvenirs ; elle avait pris de jolies photos avec Shimizu.

Leurs mains entrelacées, elles étaient toutes deux enroulées confortablement dans les draps.

La nuit était bien avancée et elles n'avaient cessé de discuter, de se chuchoter des choses stupides à l'oreille puis s'esclaffer un peu trop fort.

— Essayons de ne pas faire trop de bruit, si ma petite sœur remarque que tu es là, elle voudra passer la nuit avec nous.

Yachi laissa échapper un rire contre le creux du cou de Shimizu.

— C'est vrai que ce serait idiot qu'elle nous découvre comme ça.

— Je pense qu'elle s'énerverait plus parce qu'elle ne pourrait plus t'épouser plus tard. C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit l'autre jour.

Elle mima une moue boudeuse avant de continuer.

— Tu ne touches pas à Yachi-san parce que je me marierai avec elle quand je serai plus grande ! Après ça, elle a grogné et elle est sortie de ma chambre en claquant la porte. Ne rigole pas Yachi-san ! la réprimanda-t-elle tout en souriant aussi. C'est une affaire à prendre très au sérieux.

Yachi se releva et s'accouda contre son oreiller pour mieux voir Shimizu. Elles éclatèrent de rire en même temps et s'arrêtèrent d'un coup lorsqu'elles entendirent le parquet grincer dans le couloir.

Toutes deux ne dirent rien pendant plusieurs minutes, à l'affût du moindre bruit. Un moment plus tard, lorsque la porte s'entrouvrit pour laisser entrer un chat au pelage noir, Shimizu soupira de soulagement.

— J'ai vraiment cru que c'était elle et qu'elle nous écoutait depuis tout à l'heure, chuchota-t-elle en caressant distraitement le chat qui était grimpé sur le lit.

— Peut-être qu'elle s'est transformée en chat, qui sait ? plaisanta Yachi.

— Ne dis pas ça, je suis superstitieuse !

Cela surprit Yachi de l'entendre avouer ça, mais elle ne le releva pas. Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas elle la plus peureuse des deux.

— Tu as un chat noir, pourtant, fit remarquer la jeune fille.

— On la recueillit quand j'étais encore enfant, expliqua son amie. Mes parents l'ont trouvé abandonné sur une route de campagne, très mal en point. On aime tous les animaux à la maison, alors on ne s'est même pas posé la question de le garder ou pas.

Shimizu déposa sa main contre la joue de Yachi et commença à faire des cercles du bout de son pouce.

— Tu me fais penser à lui parfois, avoua-t-elle. Les gens croient que tu es fragile, mais tu ne l'es pas du tout. Tu es tout le contraire de ça.

Ne sachant quoi répondre, attendrie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, Yachi l'embrassa tendrement. Elle pouvait sentir Shimizu sourire contre ses lèvres.

* * *

Juste une dernière chose :

L'histoire sans fin c'est un film de mon enfance et comment vous dire que la mort d'Artax (le cheval) m'a juste DÉTRUITE, un réel trauma le bail. So thanks kuroo to carry my burden in this fic.

Sinon les paroles que j'ai quote au début c'est de la chanson "We fell in love in October" de Girl in Red (aka God himself)

Enfin bref ! J'espère que cet OS sans prise de tête vous a plus, n'oubliez pas que les reviews c'est important, donc n'hésitez pas à en laisser l'une si le cœur vous en dit.


End file.
